This invention relates generally to portable structures and, more particularly, to a collapsible frame for portable structures.
Conventional portable structures, such as portable chairs, beds and hammocks, are assembled to be movable between a closed configuration, for storing the structures in compact areas, and an opened configuration for supporting a person thereon.
However, such conventional structures may not be easily movable between the closed configuration and the open configuration due to complicated interconnections of the components. Further, several steps may be required to close the structure for storage or open the structure for use. Moreover, such conventional structures may require a large number of interconnected components, making the structure heavy and/or cumbersome and difficult to transport.